Tranen zijn het bewijs van ons verdriet
by Sohma Riku
Summary: PAS OP DIT VERHAAL BEVAT SPOILERS BETREFFENDE "HET VERHAAL VAN KAKASHI"!   De nasleep van Obito's dood is moeilijk voor zowel Rin als Kakashi. Wat er daarna gebeurde.
1. Tranen zijn het bewijs van ons verdriet

_Spoiler Alert: dit verhaal bevat spoilers betreffende "het verhaal van Kakashi" in volume 27_

**Tranen zijn het bewijs van het verdriet wat we allemaal voelen**

Tranen liepen over haar wangen. Ze rende weg, weg van dit alles, weg van alle aanwezigen. Haar verdriet was te groot, het liefst was ze gewoon even alleen. Voorlopig was het alleen nog niet gelukt. Afgelopen dagen was ze constant ondervraagd. Op de moment dat er even niemand haar de oren van het hoofd vroeg was ze wel omringt door vrienden en familie. Ze werd er helemaal gek van. Waarom begreep niemand dat. Zovaak had ze het hen allen verteld, zovaak was ze hen allen de afgelopen dagen ontlopen, maar op één of andere manier wisten ze haar ieder keer weer te vinden. Maar nu zag ze haar kans, nu kon ze ontsnappen. Er zou niemand zijn die haar zou volgen, er zou niemand zijn die haar zou troosten met slechte grapjes. Voor heel even zou ze misschien alleen kunnen zijn. Met de zwarte massa in haar achterhoofd zakte ze uiteindelijk op een lege plek in het bos neer. Eindelijk rust, eindelijk even de stilte waar ze zo lang naar gehunkerd had. Hoewel stil, ze hoorde de bosjes ritselen en een persoon naderen. "Kan ik dan nooit echt alleen zijn?" vroeg ze zich in stilte af. Met haar ogen gesloten hoorde ze de persoon naast haar neerzakken en een arm om haar heen leggen. Hij wreef zachtjes over haar rug.  
>'Het is oké Rin, je hoeft niet bang voor me te zijn. Ik zal niet spreken, ik wil immers ook gewoon even alleen met mijn gedachten zijn.' Rin knikte met een glimlach. Het was de eerste glimlach sinds dagen. "Bedankt Kakashi, je bent een echte vriend." Zwijgend zakte ze steeds verder weg in haar gedachten en steeds dichter tegen Kakashi aan. Langzaam besefte ze dat dit de eerste keer was sinds het incident dat ze zich weer veilig voelde, veilig in de wereld die alleen leek de bestaan uit gevaar en verdriet.<br>In de late middagzon stonden ze beiden weer op en vervolgden hun pad in verschillende richtingen, zich voorbereidend op de komende stortvloed aan woorden van vrienden en familie, die allen vreselijk bezorgd zouden zijn.


	2. Ik ben bang en ik wil vluchten

_Spoiler Alert: dit verhaal bevat spoilers betreffende "het verhaal van Kakashi" in volume 27_

**Ik ben bang en ik wil vluchten. Dus ik stop ermee…**

Zwijgend stonden ze tegenover elkaar, niet wetend met welke woorden te starten.  
>'Rin…'<br>'Kakashi…'  
>'Het spijt me Rin, het spijt me… als ik…' Rin schudde zachtjes haar hoofd en keek Kakashi doordringend aan.<br>'Nee Kakashi,' fluisterde ze. 'je moet jezelf niet de schuld geven, ik…' Nu schudde Kakashi zijn hoofd en pakte Rin schouders vast. Hij kneep er zachtjes in.  
>'Het is mijn schuld Rin. Het is mijn fout dat Obito stierf.' Rin schudde opnieuw haar hoofd, maar Kakashi negeerde het.<br>'Je bent bang.' Zei hij uiteindelijk. Met een schok keek Rin weg. Inderdaad, sinds de dood van Obito had ze in angst geleefd. 'Je bent bang voor de dood. Voor die van jezelf en voor die van je vrienden.' Rin kneep haar ogen dicht en schrok toen Kakashi haar plots tegen zich aantrok.  
>'Je moet er niet bang voor zijn.' Fluisterde hij. 'Het is een deel van het leven Rin, we moeten ermee leren leven…' Abrupt trok Rin zich van hem los, haar ogen vol met tranen.<br>'En wat als ik er niet mee wil leren leven?' vroeg ze met een trillende stem. Kakashi bleef stil en keek haar hulpeloos aan, wat moest hij nu? 'Ik wil het niet meer.' Zei Rin terwijl ze haar hoofd schudde. 'Ik kan het niet aan, ik wil mijn vrienden niet zien sterven.' Ze snikte en deed weer een stapje bij Kakashi vandaan. Bewegingloos bleef Kakashi staan, maar stapte uiteindelijk weer naar voren. Opnieuw pakte hij Rin's schouders vast.  
>'Rin…' zei hij doordringend, maar ze schudde weer haar hoofd.<br>'Nee Kakashi,' antwoordde ze. 'Ik stop ermee en probeer me niet over te halen. Ik wil niet nog meer vrienden verliezen, begrijp het!' Ze keek hem met betraande ogen aan en besefte met een schok dat ook in zijn ogen tranen stonden. Na een lange stilte knikte hij uiteindelijk.  
>'Ik begrijp het.' Fluisterde hij en trok haar weer tegen zich aan. Rin sloot haar ogen en pakte Kakashi krampachtig vast. Tranen liep over haar wangen terwijl haar hoofd op zijn schouder rustte. 'Vanaf nu zullen onze wegen zich scheiden.' Sprak Kakashi verder. 'Het was mijn schuld Rin, hoe je het ook went of keert. Ik begrijp je beslissing.'<br>'Kakashi…' snikte Rin zachtjes. Waarom gaf hij zichzelf toch de schuld. Als zij gewoon niet zo zwak was geweest, dan was ze niet gepakt, dan hadden Kakashi en Obito geen reden gehad achter haar aan te komen en dan was Obito niet dood geweest. Na enkele minuten liet Kakashi haar los en duwde haar van zich af. Hij keerde zijn rug naar haar toe.  
>'Hier scheiden onze wegen Rin.' Verkondigde Kakashi. 'Probeer me niet te volgen, het zal je geen goed doen. Dit is ons vaarwel.' Na deze laatste woorden begon hij weg te lopen. Met tranen in haar ogen keek ze hem na. Ze zou zijn laatste wens in vervulling laten gaan. Ze zou hem niet volgen, ze zou hem laten gaan. Al was dit afscheid waarschijnlijk nog pijnlijker dan de pijn wanneer hij de dood had gevonden.<p> 


	3. Kakashi

_Spoiler Alert: dit verhaal bevat spoilers betreffende "het verhaal van Kakashi" in volume 27_

**Kakashi…**

_Kakashi, het is jaren geleden dat we elkaar hebben gesproken. Wanneer was de laatste keer? Ik weet het niet meer. Waarschijnlijk was dat vlak na de dood van Obito…  
>Hij was je beste vriend, hetzelfde gold voor mij. Het was een moeilijke tijd, een tijd die we moesten verwerken. Maar nog steeds zie ik je tranen, iedere dag weer als je de steen bezoekt. Soms wilde ik naar je toelopen, je troosten, maar ik kon het niet.<br>Kakashi, ik heb het je nooit kunnen vertellen. Ik weet dat je jezelf de schuld geeft van Obito's dood, hetzelfde doe ik. En ik ben er zeker van dat onze Sensei hetzelfde heeft gedaan. Maar Kakashi… ik weet het nu. Het was niet de schuld van mij, noch de schuld van jou… Het was gewoon een ongelukkige gebeurtenis, een ongelukkige gebeurtenis die niet alleen Obito fataal werd, maar ook mij.  
>Weet dat ik bewondering voor je heb, voor je doorzettingsvermogen, voor jou kracht om door te gaan. Ik kon het niet, het verliezen van vrienden was mij te zwaar, dus ik trok me terug. Met de tijd zag ik meer tranen, je verloor meer vrienden. Ik prees mezelf gelukkig, maar aan de andere kant ontstond een groter verdriet. Ik kan het niet aanzien dat jij lijdt. Dat je weet wat het is om iemand te verliezen en er steeds weer aan herinnert wordt.<br>Ook nu, ik zie je tranen opnieuw vloeien en ik huil met je mee. Ik heb ze niet gekend Kakashi, ik heb ze nooit gesproken, maar ik weet dat ze oneindig belangrijk voor jou zijn geweest. En daarom… daarom wil ik samen met jou huilen, het verdriet met je delen en het mogelijk verlichten, want weet je Kakashi. Ik heb je niet meer gesproken in jaren, maar ik heb je in de gaten gehouden, je voetstappen gevolgd.  
>Kakashi, misschien is het niet het juiste moment om het je te vertellen, maar met de tijd ben ik gaan beseffen dat je eigenlijk heel veel met Obito gemeen had, dan bedoel ik echt heel veel. Al zou je het zelf misschien niet zeggen.<br>Kakashi, je betekent heel veel voor me. Ik ben van je gaan houden met heel mijn hart. Ik hoop dat je hetzelfde voor mij kunt voelen, dat je bereid bent mij opnieuw op te nemen in je hart en leven. Maar kom nu eerst in mijn armen, je hebt genoeg geleden. Ik zal je nu laten huilen, ik zal je nu troosten. Ik weet dat je me niet meer wilde zien, omdat je jezelf te schuldig voelde. Maar je weet al te goed welke les Obito jouw leerde. Teamwork is belangrijk, belangrijker dan regels. Al ben ik officieel geen teamgenote meer, ik zal er voor je zijn, vanaf nu en voor altijd._

_Rin_


End file.
